Last of Us: Brothers
by Legendary 2094
Summary: Family has been around for 20 long years, and it will stay that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Trailer also spoilers!**

* * *

The night was silent, safe for the clock ticking in Sarah's home. The door creaked open revealing her father. "Tommy- tommy- he's- he is the contractor-! Look, I need this job. Ok I'll- I'll speak to you tomorrow. Ok good- goodnight." Sarah's father sighed as he hung up walking over to the now awake teen. "Fun day at work huh?" The man sighed in agreement with the 'play date' that was he job. "What are you still doing up? It's late." Sarah then broke into panic scrambling around finding the clock. "Oh crud, what time is it?"

"It's way past you bedtime."

"But it's still today." Sarah said happy with the current time. She then looked under the couch and grabbed a cube.

"Honey, not right now I don't have the energy for this."

"Here." She said while completely ignoring her father statement. He sighed again and grabbed the supposed gift. Opening it the gift revealed a watch. A fancy one at that. "You were, always complaining about you're broken watch so, I just figured you know."

"Sarah It's nice you know but, I-I think it's stuck I don't-"

"What?! No that can't- Oh ha ha." Sarah spoke, panicked at first for the ruined gift, but only for it to be flawless.

"Where'd you even get the money to get something like this?"

"Drugs, I sell hardcore drugs." She responded with a thick Texan accent.

"Oh, well good. You can help with the mortgage then."

"Pshh, you wish. Hey, where's Uncle L?"

"Oh, he'll be here. Crazy fool." Her father answered while turning on the TV.

* * *

A few hours pass and Sarah is fast asleep. Her father picks her up then carries her to her room. Once there he places her on her bed, and wishes her goodnight.

"Goodnight baby girl."

* * *

 **Ring Ring**

Sarah's phone went off. Quickly waking up and picking up her phone, she hears a frightened Uncle Tommy on the other line. "Sarah! Is you're dad there?!" Dazed and confused Sarah answers. "I need to talk to you're father right no-" The phone disconnected. Confused Sarah puts the phone away and gets up. "What was that all about?" Sarah leaves her room a then goes to find her dad. "Dad?!" She finds his room and opens it, only to find the place empty, safe for the TV. Sarah quickly watches the broadcast of a seemly burning building. "... And here seems to be a burning-"

"Everyone there's a gas leak you need to go." The news reporter just dismisses the fact and continues as chaos goes behind her.

"There seems to be a gas leak in the build-"

"Lady you need to go right-"

 **Boom!**

An explosion happened not to far from Sarah's house and the broadcast went dead. Sarah quickly searches the house for her father of uncle. "Dad!? Uncle L!?" Finding her fathers workplace in the back of the house, she sees the glass sliding door open. Suddenly her father and Uncle L run through the open door, blood on they're clothing. Her father scrambles through his desk while Uncle L shuts the door. "Sarah!" Uncle L said relieved that his somewhat daughter was okay. However her father was more panicked. "Sarah! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok why?"

"Just- stay away from the doors! Just stay there!"

"Dad you're kinda freaking me out. What wrong?"

"It's the Coopers. Somethin' ain't right with 'em. I think there sick."

"Sick? What kinda sick?" Just then a man slammed into the closed sliding door, scaring all three. Sarah's father went to protect her while her gave a revolver to Uncle L. "Jimmy stop!" Uncle L tried to reason with him, but held no results. Jimmy then smashed through the glass and began to sprint towards Uncle L. "Jimmy I am warning you-" Uncle L's sentence never finished. He pulled the trigger and the ear pounding sound of the revolver firing filled the air. Sarah's father then pulled her away from her Uncle and dead body of one of the Coopers. "H-he shot him."

"Sarah listen to me."

"I-I saw him this morin'"

Sarah something bad is happening ok? We have to protect you at all cost ok?"

"Y-yeah." Lights of a car shown through the window's of the house. "Tommy and Bo."

"Joel we gotta go now!"

"I know L lets go." Joel agreed running out of the house. Opening the door the trio were greeted by two more of Joel's brothers.

"Do you have any idea what goin' on out there?"

"We've got some notion."

"Holy shit L. There's blood all over you."

"It ain't mine so lets go." Without anything else said the family got into the car, Tommy driving, Joel in the passenger seat and Sarah, L and Bo in the back. Leaving as soon as possible the family drove to the highway, were they heard rumors that people are setting up road blocks.

* * *

Reaching the highway the family saw plenty of traffic blocking safety. "You got be shitting me! Everyone and they're mother decided to go her to. The car in front of them opened up and a man yelling a others stepped out. Then, a man in a hospital gown ran up and tackled the man, and began to maul him. Another ran at the family as Tommy backed up. Just as Tommy pulled off the man slammed into L's window. "What the fuck was that? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT JOEL?!"

"I don't know turn left!" A mass of people were running from a corner of a jack-knifed fire truck. Tommy slowly made his way pass but Joel was becoming impatient. "Hurry up Tommy!"

"I can't they're in front me!"

"Then go in reverse!"

"They're behind me too!"

"Go! Now!" Tommy then punched it and made it pass. Continuing forward they had made it to a intersection. "LOOK OUT!"

 **CRASH!**

* * *

Joel awoke from the wreckage of Tommy's car, only to witness a man being mauled by another. Joel then heard Sarah groan. Quickly getting out Joel was now being attacked by another man. Tommy ran forward and slammed a brick into the man's head. Joel then got Sarah out of the car, just in time for Uncle L and Bo to appear. "Keep us safe." The Uncles all nodded in agreement. The family ran through the streets of they're town witnessing car smash into gas stations and exploding them, burning buildings and murder. The family as well as other survivors had made it to a T-intersection, right in front of the theater. A burning car rolls up then detonates, and more crazy people appear and attack survivors. Quickly the Uncles found a alternate route and ran through the alley's Joel and Sarah in tow. The alley had led up to a back entrance of a bar and the Uncles ran in waiting for Joel. Once through the three shut the door, only for it to be blocked be crazed limbs. " Go! Get outta here, you got Sarah!"

"I'm not leaving you guys!"

"We'll be fine! Go now!" With that said Joel sprinted out, witnessing another death. "Daddy we can't leave them!" Sarah cried in Joel's arms. Joel ran passed a crashed ambulance and seeing more men scramble out of the wreckage, prone to attack them. Joel made it to the top of a steep incline and heard more gunfire. Shielding Sarah looked to see the men behind him were dead, and in front of him, was help. Walking to the solider that saved them Joel tried to give Sarah to the man. "STOP!"

"Buddy I-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The man demanded having Joel at gunpoint.

"Look, we- we aren't sick!" The man then reported the two in. He his aura then went to slightly panicked, to somber. Saddened on what her just heard. "But sir- sir there's a little girl. Ye- yes sir." The man then raised his gun slowly. He didn't want to do this. "I'm sorry." He then opened fire, only after Joel threw Sarah to safety. The man the quickly ran up to Joel, ready to end it. "Please don't do this."

"I'm so sor-"

 **Bang!**

The man then fell over lifeless. Joel looked to his left and saw Uncle L and behind him the other two running up. "Oh no!" Said Uncle L, lowering the revolver. Joel then looked at his right, only to see Sarah... and a pool of blood leaking out of her. "NO!" Joel shouted picking Sarah up, only to have more squeaks of pain. "I'm sorry baby. I know baby I know!" Joel voice became hoarse, hot tears leaking on to his face. Sarah went quiet. "Sarah? Baby?" More tears.

"Don't do this to me baby baby girl don't- gah. Oh please, please don't do this please god." The only thing that could be heard was Joel's sobbing for the rest of his greiving


	2. Chapter 2

A faint knocking sound filled the room that Joel was sleeping in. Quickly he woke up as of waking from a nightmare. The knocking continued. Grumbling and shaking off he sleepiness. Getting up and heading to the door Joel heard the door knock again and he grew annoyed. "I'm coming!" Opening the door he was greeted by two figures. One a recognizable female and one of his brothers. Bo. "So, are we allowed to come in, or are we just gonna stand here?" The female asked. Joel slowly allowed them to come in and the sat down. The woman grabbed a liqour bottle and pour herself a drink, as well for Joel's brother. "So had a good mornin'?"

"Where were you, Tess?" She sighed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Had to me a drop. Look, you were out of it so I took care of it with Bo."

"And is this why you have that?" Joel points to a bruise under Tess' eye. Tess chuckled.

"Look we were on our way back when a few thugs found us. Yeah they got a few good hits in," Joel scoffed. "Look we managed." Joel grabbed a rag and douced it with the liquor. Be rubbed the bruise. "So I'm guessing these 'thugs' are with us anymore?"

"Huh, that's funny."

"You at least find out who they were-"

"Look brother, they were a couple of nobodies. The only thing that matters is that Robert fucking sent them." Bo interrupted.

"Our Robert."

"He knows we're after him. He thinks he's gonna get us first?"

"Sum' bitch he thinks he's smart."

"He ain't smart enough. Tess knows were he's hiding."

"Old warehouse in area five. You're interested know aren't ya'?"

"Oh, hell yeah." The trio walk out of the room and headed outside. The three stepped out and took in the depressing sight that was the Boston Quarantine Zone. Walking through a alleyway, the trio saw a line, for rations, that wasn't moving. "Guess rations aren't being served yet." No one said anything. They all knew that they probably didn't even have rations to give out. Getting out of the alley way and into the street, the trio saw a group of military breaking open a house, with dogs and hazmat suits. They started to bring people out, and the trio knew what was going on. Infection scanning. Slowly they scanned five people for infection and only found one, the woman pleaded for her life but it didn't matter. The next was a man who panicked and made a run for it, only to be gunned down. "Shame." Bo said and they progressed. Further down the road, they found themselves at one of the many checkpoints of the Boston Quarantine Zone. Tess handed Joel and Bo fake ID's. Meeting up with the man stationed at the checkpoint. "Papers?" Joel handed the man the trio's fake ID's. "Purpose coming here?"

"We have the day off. Just visiting a friend."

"Ok,hey open up!" He shouted to another soldier. The large metal door opened behind him. "Alright you three take care of you're selves.

Boom!

A truck explodes and the metal door closes again. "Fireflies!" Most of the soldiers shouted. "Run get outta here!" The man said. Sirens blared as the trio ran back up the street. "Up here!" Tess instructed. She barged open a door to some apartment buliding. "Well, we ain't goin' that way." Bo said.

"No shit." Tess chuckled. "Come on. We'll just have to take our way to Robert.

"Through the black market?"

"Yeah. L's there anyways." The brothers sigh. Not knowing what L was doing was always a problem. "He probably looking at things... Probably." They walked up to a man leaning on a wall and he tagged along. Tess talked to him, asking him questions about Robert. "Marlene's looking for him." He answered.

"What the hell does Queen Firefly have to him?" Joel asked.

"Don't know."

"Did you tell anyone anything?" Tess interrupted.

"Uh, no. I don't know anything when it comes to them."

"Good man. Alright look, you take care of your self, things are looking petty bad out there ok?"

"Yeah. Take care guys." Joel and Bo said goodbye and the walked into a open apartment and there was another guy there. "Hey folks. You see what's goon' on out there?" He asked.

"Seen? We were in that."

"Damn. You usin' the path?" Tess nodded. "Well, it's totally fine. No one came here yet."

"Alright, brothers move that thing?" She pointed to a TV set and the brother pushed the set aside. "Down the rabbit hole." Bo said, only for Tess and Joel to chuckle.

"Let's go find your mad hatter of a brother." Tess smirked before dropping down into they're secret path with Joel and Bo behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, no one turned the lights on in here." Tess activated a switch and lights flickered on. "Let there be light." Bo chuckled.

"So your God now?"

"Depends on what mood I'm in." Tess snickered. The three continued on into a room with there get in it. "Alright pack up." The three grabbed they're bags and guns, as well as there gun holsters. "Not a lotta' ammo." Joel grumbled.

"Well, brother you gotta make your shots count." Bo spoke up. He a standard 9 mm pistol while Joel had a revolver. It fit his style. Texan cowboy walking into the streets. Bo grabbed his bag next, it being a hunting bag, Joel's being a snap sac. "Don't forget L's." No went back and grabbed L's stuff realizing how mildly heavy it was. "Damn it. L's damn mask and Enforcer. Plus he's got all that .50 ammo." L's Enforcer was basically a Desert Eagle. He scribbled 'Enforcer' on the barrel. He was lucky he found a pretty stylish Desert Eagle at that. The pistol had personal swirls and hand crafted style to it. Bo handed Joel L's military backpack. The three walked they're way around the checkpoint and used they're path for smuggling things.

Not to soon they ended up in a small work place. It led directly to the Black Market. Tess knocked on the door from the inside and a kid opened it. She showed a few ration cards. "Make sure there's no solders round' got it?" The kid nodded and took the ration cards. The three waited for the kid and finally the kid knocked on the door, saying the area was good. The three stepped out and they sauntered into the Black Market. The three heard a scuffle going on and they knew it was L. Finding what was going on the three watched L beat the hell out of a man. People were cheering and booing. L got the man into a knockout position, his arms around the guys neck. Soon the man passed out and L released him. He saw the trio and smirked. He walked over while adjusting his knit cap. "If it isn't the three losers!" He said smiling. He always had a way to smile. The three chuckled and gave L handshakes and hugs. Joel handed him his backpack which he ravaged through immediately he grabbed his mask which was gray and had eye holes, or, lenses to see through. It also had a creepy toothy grin. He clipped it to his pants. He pulled out his Enforcer and holstered it. "Alright let's go slow pokes." He walked ahead and the trio following. L looked at a store quickly and continued only for Joel to walk passed him. They walked through a bus and a man stood up in Joel's way. "Where do ya' think you're goin'?"

"Terence sit down." L spoke up.

"Oh, sorry L. I didn't know he was with you." They got out of the bus and Bo spoke up. "So what was with that?"

"What Bo? I basically run this place. I'm everyone's Dad, mother, brother and rapist uncle!" Tess slugged him in the shoulder. "Damn! With Tess' help of course." The trio walk to the end of the Black Market that was an alley way. There was a man leaning against a wall. Tess walked up to him. "Where's Robert?" She said while holding some ration cards. The man took them and offered his information. "The old wharf." The crew walked away. "How'd you know we could trust him?" Joel asked.

"Brother, brother. Why so many questions? All we needed was the info and we got it." L answered. Walking to the entrance to the wharf the crew walked into some, thugs working for Robert. "The fuck you guys want?"

"Woah! Such hostility with this one!" L cracked.

"Look, we just wanna talk to Robert."

"Robert don't wanna talk."

"Well, we do."

"Listen bitch, I will beat the shit outta you if you don't get outta here." Tess scoffed and looked at L.

"Oh, fuck that." L said calmly while pulling out his Enforcer and firing two shots into the man. He fell back lifeless, and his friends took cover. The crew did as well. "Hey, Joel and Bo. Go around and get 'em." L ordered. The two brothers stalked around and flanked the thugs. Once the men were dead Bo took the ammo in they're guns. The four smugglers progressed and took care of any others. Arriving at the wharf the group caught a glimpse of Robert. The bastard walked back to his hideout. "Let's get the fucker." Bo looked at L.

"How are we gonna get him with all of those assholes down there?""Simple. We kill 'em." L said calmly. Bo sighed but was aboard with this plan. Each of them had they're own way of taking care of the thugs. L was more violent, Bo and Joel were more aggressive stealth. And Tess was a silent as a ghost. Once most of the goons were taken care of L stretched. "Well there's the rest of 'em."

"Over here!"

"Welp, there's more." L pointed out. The four had a shoot out with the rest of the thugs. Once that was done the four walked into the office area of the wharf. Joel and Tess were on the opposite sides of the door, weapons drawn. L kicked opened the door and quickly hid next to Joel when Robert opened fire. "Jesus Rob! We just wanna talk!" L snarked.

"Fuck you L and fuck the rest of ya'!" Robert yelled. He eventually ran out of bullets and he threw his pistol at them, running. "We gotta runner!" Tess shouted running after him. The four pursued the terrified man. Robert ran out of sight, however it proved useless. Robert struggled to open a fence. "Come on you piece of shit!" The gang caught up with Robert and he sighed. Joel leaned against a wall with Bo, while L and Tess stood in the middle of the alley. "Guys. No hard feelings right?"

"Oh no. Best buds." L responded. Robert made a break for it but was tripped aggressively by Tess with a lead pipe. Robert reeled on the ground. L walked up to his arm and held it straight. "S-stop! What do ya' want?"

"Our guns Rob." Said plainly. "Where are they?"

"I-I can't." L stood back up and stomped on Robert's face. He went back to holding his arm. "Wa-wait!" Silence was all that was there. "I-I sold them." L broke his arm.

"L?!"

"Well, he fuckin' deserves it Bo! What the fuck Rob?! Who'd you sell them too?"

"I can't tell." He heard the safety of L's pistol disarm. "Fireflies! I-I owed the Fireflies."

"Fuck!" L shouted.

"L-look! They're basically dead! Why don't we just storm in there, wipe 'em out?! What do ya say? Yeah, fuck those Fireflies!" L looked at his brothers, then at Tess.

"That's is a stupid idea." The brothers said in unison before L placed two bullets in Roberts skull. The echoing sound of gunshots filled the air. Once the sound was gone Joel sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"Find ourselves a Firefly."

"You won't have to look far." A new voice filled the conversation. The leader of the Fireflies. Marlene.

"Well, I think we found the best kind if Firefly. Royalty. Queen Firefly." L snarked.

"I'm looking for Robert." L stifled a laugh while showing Robert's corpse. Marlene sighed.

"I need him alive."

"Alive, dead, who gives a fuck?" L said.

"What do you want with him?" Bo said.

"Complitcated. What about you?"

"He sold our guns to you and we need them back."

"Shit." Marlene said to herself. "Look, I have a way for both of us to get what we want. Come on." The sound of the quarantine workers made they're minds.

* * *

"Fuck you L!" L stomped on the soldiers face who insulted him. He then grabbed a brick and smashed his head in repeatedly. Bo walked up to him and stopped him. "Let's get going." The four followed Marlene and blocked the door behind them. Walking ahead they found themselves at a abandoned kitchen, the door to the entrance was locked. "Joel, help me with this." Marlene sighed. Joel opened the door and Marlene stumbled in. "Oh, come on now." L said, trying to help the woman up. A small hand lunged at him and he quickly grabbed it. "Get the fuck away from her!" A girl threatened. L pulled out his Enforcer and placed the barrel at the girl's head. The girls breathing stopped. "Stop! L! She's the thing that you'll escort for your guns."

"The fuck are we doing?" L said taking the safety off.

"I said stop. She needs to be smuggled out of the city." L laughed out loud.

"We're smuggling her?" Joel asked.

"Yes."

"You fucking with me." Bo said, head in his hands.

"Look. You weren't the first my opinions. Or my last. So, just smuggle her and you'll get your guns."

"No way." Joel said.

"Look, she's just cargo Joel." Tess chuckled. "What do we have to do?"

"Take her to the Captiol buliding."

"That's pretty far."

"There's Fireflies there that will take her. Being her there and the guns are yours. Double."

"Whatever. I don't want that brat anywhere near me."

"Oh, come on Joel! She's pretty cute! Yes your are! Ow! Son of a bitch!" L teased before being punched in the stomach. The brothers chuckled.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Everyone but the girl said.

"Tess, you come with me to check out the merchandise." Marlene spoke. Tess shrugged and wished the brothers good luck. The brothers walked out with the girl and L stared up a conversation. "Shut up L." Joel and Bo said. The door closed only leaving the ladies. Marlene sighs. "Don't worry. She's in good hands." Tess reassures.


End file.
